Our Family
by Haoner
Summary: Shukaku and Kurama Uzumaki are a happily married couple and they decide to extend their family by adopting two boys Naruto and Gaara. (terrible summary. Right now it's a one shot but tell me if you want it to be a series.)


**Hey everybody! I'm back! I genuinely apologize for all of you out there that wanted me to commit suicide. I'm sorry, but I didn't do it, I like living. Anyways! On with the story!**

* * *

It was a lonely day at the Konoha Orphanage for 2 little boys.

Day after day, they'd see all the other kids get adopted and brought into new families. But for some reason they were never picked.

One boy was named Naruto and he was a little blonde boy, with ocean blue eyes and little whiskers on his face. He always tried to see the brighter side of things, he always smiled and laughed, even when all the kids would be mean to him. But deep down all he wanted was someone to love him. All he knows about his parents were they were soldiers fighting in a war and they died, leaving Naruto all by himself.

The other little boy was named Gaara and he was a red head, had green eyes and a red birthmark on the left corner of his forehead. He usually sat in the corner moping. Naruto was the only kid that talked to him but besides that all he did was sit in the corner and mope. Unlike Naruto is parents simply abandoned him. They didn't want anything to do with Gaara.

As adoption time was ending it was just the two boys again thinking the same thing they thought everyday 'will I ever be adopted?'

* * *

Shukaku had just come home from a long day of work. Shukaku was a very tall man. He had dirty blonde hair, yellow eyes, and he was wearing a beige suit. He took off his tie, loosened up his shirt and flopped on the couch in total exhaustion.

A minute later his wife Kurama walked in. She had long red hair, red eyes, and was currently wearing an apron over her orange dress.

"Shukaku, dinner will be ready soon."

Shukaku just moaned in exhaustion and just mumbled "okay."

As the couple was eating dinner it was silent for awhile. Kurama cleared her throat and said "Shukaku, we need to talk"

Half paying attention he replied with "hmm?"

"Listen I know money is tight right now but you know I've always wanted children, and since I can't reproduce one... Shukaku I want to adopt!"

At this moment Shukaku was wide awake now. "Kurama, I'm already exhausted with the hours I'm working now to support us. What are we going to do if we bring a child in here?"

"Shukaku please! I want to have a child who can run into my arms and say 'I love you, mom' "

"That's another thing... What if I'm a terrible father, just like my father was..."

Kurama walked up to her husband and gave him a hug, then kissed his cheek. "Shukaku you are nothing like your father. I know for a fact you'd make a great father."

Shukaku stared for a moment, then looked up at Kurama straight in her eyes. "Alright... We can adopt"

"Yay! I love you, babe!" She then brought him into a real tender kiss.

After the kiss he was smiling. Making his wife happy made him happy. "We'll go to the adoption center first thing when they open tomorrow" Shukaku said.

Kurama then again brought Shukaku in for another kiss.

* * *

 **6:00 AM**

Shukaku felt someone shaking him really hard. He slightly opened his eyes to see the culprit was none other than his wife.

"Babe what are you doing?" he said in a very tired voice.

"The adoption center opens at 7, and you said we'd be there the first thing they open" she said with excitement in her voice.

"Give me a few more minutes of sleep" he said closing his eyes again.

"Oh no, you take longer to get ready than I do, and today is a special day for me! So get up!" she then was able to roll her husband off the bed to which he landed very hard on the floor.

"OW!" he yelled "Alright, alright I'll get ready, sheesh."

* * *

 **1 hour later**

Shukaku was wearing a simple white t-shirt and jeans, while Kurama wore her regular attire of an orange dress. They got in the car and drove off the the adoption center.

"Oh my Kami, this is really happening! Oh my Kami, this is really happening! Oh my Kami, this is really happening!" Kurama was saying repeatedly as she was jumping up and down in her seat excitedly.

"Kurama, calm down" Shukaku said, not taking his eyes off the road.

"I can't help it, babe! My dreams are finally coming true!"

"I thought when you married me your dreams finally came true?"

"Don't flatter yourself"

At this Shukaku fell anime style. "Oh I'm kidding! You know I love you" Kurama then proceeded to kiss her husband on the cheek.

He smiled than continued driving.

* * *

They reached the adoption center and entered, Shukaku having to hold on to Kurama so she wouldn't go running all over the place.

They got to the front desk and a man in a ponytail smiled and greeted them. "Hello, my name is Iruka how may I help you today?" He asked kindly

"Are you kidding me? We're obviously here to adopt."

"Shukaku! Don't be so rude!" Kurama said scolding him. "We're here to adopt" she said with a smile.

"Okay, will you please follow me to the back" the man named Iruka said.

"Follow me to the back? Are we adopting a child or a dog?" Shukaku said

Kurama punched his arm "behave yourself" she said.

They got in the back where there were a bunch of kids running around all giggly and bubbly. For orphans they sure were happy.

"You can pick whoever you want."

Shukaku and Kurama were looking through the amount of kids to pick from, Kurama having such a happy look "awwww they're all so cute!"

"Don't get any ideas, Kurama, we're only getting 1 kid."

As they continued to look around there was a sight that caught Kurama's eye. In the back were a group of kids picking on a kid with whiskers and a kid with red hair. The kid with red hair was hiding behind the whisker kid with a scared look on his face while the whisker kid was protecting the red hair kid.

"None of you hurt Gaara!" The whiskered kid said.

"What does it matter to you Naruto? You and Gaara are just gonna be stuck in this orphanage for the rest of your lives"

Kurama couldn't believed what she heard. She was about to go up to those kids and say something when she saw the kid Naruto punch one of the kids in the face. All of a sudden the rest of the kids were beating up Naruto and Gaara.

Iruka ran over as quick as possible and broke that fight up "ENOUGH!" he yelled. "You all earned time in the bad kids room." All the kids looked down at the floor, sad and angry as they walked away. Iruka turned to the couple and said "I'm sorry you had to see that"

"No it's okay. I want those two." She pointed at Naruto and Gaara.

"Really?" Iruka sad with a mix of shock and joy.

"Two?" Shukaku said

"Shukaku did you not see what just happened? Those two kids need us. Please find it in your heart to make this decision."

Shukaku sighed "yeah, we'll take those two kids"

Iruka grinned "Naruto! Gaara! Come over here!"

Sighing thinking they were in more trouble walked over slowly towards Iruka. "What is it, Iruka?" Naruto asked all sad like

"Put that frown upside down because today is your guys' lucky day! You and Gaara are getting adopted today!"

Naruto and Gaara got all excited and happy "really?" Naruto said happily.

"Yep, meet your new mom and dad, Mr and Mrs... I'm sorry I never got your last names"

"Uzumaki" Shukaku said

"Mr and Mrs. Uzumaki" Iruka lowered to the kids level and said "boys from this day forth you two will be addressed as Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara Uzumaki. You guys are finally apart of a family." Iruka turned towards Shukaku and Kurama "Just fill out these papers and these two boys are all yours."

"Yay!" Kurama cheered

"Yay" Shukaku cheered with a little less enthusiasm.

As they finished the paperwork Shukaku and Kurama got in the car with their two new sons Naruto and Gaara.

"This is the happiest day of my life!" Naruto said all happy and Gaara nodding with a smile on his face.

Kurama turned around with a smile on her face and said "Mine too" Kurama said looking at the two boys with a smile on her face.

"And mine" Shukaku said smiling.

They drove home ready to start their new family.

* * *

 **That is the end, I hope you guys enjoyed it. This might be a one shot but if you guys want it to be a series please let me know because I wouldn't mind doing that. Also quick note Naruto and Gaara are 4 years old.**

 **Tbc...?**


End file.
